TSUMI
by Arin Tirta
Summary: Uchiha Sakura, gadis manis bersurai rambut pink yang ceria. Ia memiliki kekasih yang amat tampan dan juga mencintai sang kakak. Namun akhir-akhir ini sang kakak bersikap dingin padanya. Seakan-akan membenci dirinya# Perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura saat itu, memberi dampak yang serius bagi Sakura #"Menjijikkan... sangat menjijikkan!" # Warning : AU, OOC, gaje! RnR? /Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**TSUMI**

 **By ArinTirta1899**

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **typo(s),** _ **incest**_ **, gaje, OOC.**

 **Uchiha Sakura**

 _Aku sangat menyayangi_ nii-chan. _Ia adalah segalanya dalam hidupku._ _Ia adalah cahayaku. Tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjauhiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin? Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan padanya?_

 _Aku ingin_ nii-chan _yang dulu kembali..._

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah mencintai perempuan yang tidak seharusnya kucintai. Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Semakin kupendam rasa ini semakin membesar dan mendesak ingin keluar. Dada ini selalu terasa sakit saat melihatnya tertawa bersama pria lain. Ingin sekali aku menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukanku dan menyatakan bahwa ia hanya milikku._

 _Tapi itu mustahil kan?_

 _Apakah salah jika aku mempermainkan wanita di luar sana demi melupakan perasaanku padanya?_

 **Akasuna Sasori**

 _Kau adalah kekasihku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan sudah seharusnya juga kau mencintaiku. Namun mengapa aku merasa kau mencintai orang lain? Kau tidak pernah menatapku seperti kau menatap dirinya. Kau selalu mementingkan dirinya di atas segalanya dibandingkan dengan diriku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, dan aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau menjadi milikku..._

 _. Selamanya._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Sakur **a** **POV**

Aku mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar dan menerpa wajahku. Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Merasa enggan bangkit dari ranjang yang empuk ini.

"Hei, bangunlah."

SRET!

Spontan aku terduduk di atas ranjangku saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telingaku. Kuusap sejenak mataku sebelum menatap pria tampan yang memiliki rupa bagaikan pa ngeran. Manik _onyx_ nya menatapku dingin.

Entah kenapa tatapan itu seakan menusuk jantungku.

"Nii- _chan... o-ohayou._ " Sapaku pelan pada pria tampan yang merupakan kakakku.

Kakak tidak bereaksi, ia masih menatapku dingin dari ambang pintu lamaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba memaklumi sikapnya yang semakin lama semakin tidak bersahabat denganku.

BLAM!

Tanpa berkata apapun kakak pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hei, setidaknya dia bisa membalas sapaanku tadi kan?

Aku menghela napas berat, selalu saja seperti ini. Kakak tidak pernah mempedulikanku lagi.

Manik mataku menatap jam dinding hitam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Haah, daripada aku termenung seperti ini lebih baik aku segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Mungkin mandi bisa memperbaiki suasana hatiku yang memburuk

Huumph, ini semua gara-gara kakak!

* * *

Dulu, meskipun rasanya sudah sangat lama, aku dan kakak adalah saudara yang sangat akrab. Kami berdua selalu bersama, terutama karena orang tua kami yang selalu bepergian ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Meskipun kami berbeda ayah, namun kakak sangat menyayangiku seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Usia kami tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, kakak sekarang berusia 21 tahun. Dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhir untuk kuliahnya.

Semenjak aku menginjak usia 16 tahun, orang tuaku semakin jarang pulang ke rumah. Hanya beberapa bulan sekali. Aku paham mereka sangat sibuk, lagipula aku dan kakak sama-sama sudah cukup dewasa, jadi wajar jika mereka tenang melepas kami.

Namun itulah awal dari berubahnya sikap kakak padaku.

Kakak yang dulunya sangat ramah dan perhatian berubah menjadi dingin. Ia tidak memperhatikanku lagi. Dan lagi ia sudah memasuki dunia pergaulan bebas, setiap malam selalu saja ada wanita yang ia bawa ke rumah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusaha menutup telingaku saat mereka sedang bercinta.

Ya, aku tidak heran. Kakak sangat tampan dan juga memiliki otak yang encer. Sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek membuat banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padanya. Terlebih lagi kakak juga bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayah dan berkat bakatnya yang luar biasa peruahaan itu berkembang pesat.

Tampan dan banyak harta. Kriteria yang lebih dari cukup untuk menggaet wanita di luar sana.

Aku yang bodoh ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk kakak.

Setiap aku ingin mendekatinya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Seolah-olah aku mengganggunya. Seperti ada dinding besar yang menghalangiku setiap ingin berbicara padanya.

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

Aku ingin hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kami bisa mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Aku ingin manik onyx _nya menatapku_ lembut seperti dulu.

Rasanya masa-masa itu seperti mimpi indah sekarang.

Seakan tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

* * *

"Ayooo sayaaang, buka mulutmu aaaa~."

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu Karin, aku bukan anak kecil."

Nafsu makanku hilang entah kemana melihat kemesraan pasangan di hadapanku. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah berusaha menyuapi kakak. Gaun merah yang ia kenakan sangat minim hingga aku bisa melihat bekas kemerahan di bahunya.

Uuukkh, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal.

Akhirnya aku hanya tertunduk lesu dan mengaduk-aduk sup milikku. Rasa kesal membuatku semakin malas untuk menyantap sarapan yang kubuar sendiri.

Huuuh, kenapa kakak lebih perhatian pada wanita itu daripada aku? Aku ini adikmu kak, a-dik-mu!

Hiks, sayangnya aku tidak berani protes seperti itu.

DEG!

Kurasakan sepasang mata menatapku tajam. Benar saja, saat kuangkat wajahku kakak sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

AAAAKKKH! Dasar kakak menyebalkan! Apa wajahku sejelek itu sampai membuatnya enggan manatapku?!

TING~ TONG~

"Saku- _chaan,_ ayo kita berangkaaat."

Seketika aku tersenyum mendengar suara dengan aksen ceria yang memanggilku. Tanganku menyambar tas yang tersampir di kursi. Aku beranjak dari meja makan dan berlari pelan menuju pintu.

Sosok pria tampan bersurai merah darah seketika memeluk tubuhku saat aku membukakan pintu. Ia mengecup lembut keningku dan menatapku dengan manik hazelnya.

" _Ohayou._ "

Aku tersenyum dan balas mengecup pipinya. " _Ohayou mo_ Saso- _kun."_

Ya, dialah kekasihku selama setahun ini. Akasuna Sasori. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku dan kuliah di universitas yang sama seperti kakak. Namun setiap pagi ia selalu mengantarku ke sekolah. Sebenarnya aku sudah menolak namun Sasori bersikeras ingin mengantar dan menjemputku.

"Oh, _ohayou senpai_!" Sasori melepas pelukannya dan melambai pada seseorang di belakangku.

Eh, _senpai_?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh ke belakang dan mataku menangkap sosok kakak yang sudah berdiri kokoh di dekatku. Ia menatap dingin Sasori yang justru sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sejak kapan dia ada di siniiiii?!

Kalau begitu dia tadi melihatku mencium pipi Sasori?! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kakak melihatnyaaaa! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas perasaanku mengatakan jangan sampai kakak melihatnya.

" _Ni... nii-chan,_ i-itu tadi... aku..." Kakak menatapku sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap Sasori.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Saku bocah." Ujar kakak sinis. Uuuh, sudah kuduga kakak tidak menyukainya. Sejak awal kakak tidak pernah menyukai Sasori Ehem, lebih tepatnya kakak tidak menyukai Sasori semenjak ia menjadi kekasihku.

Kenapa kakak tidak menyukai Sasori? Sasori pria yang baik, setidaknya ia tidak seperti kakak yang berotak mesum dan mempunyai banyak pacar.

Uuuh, lagi-lagi perasaan kesal kembali membuncah dalam hatiku saat mengingat kakak memiliki banyak pacar.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne senpai._ Aku sangat merindukan Saku karena itu aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya." Sahut Sasori tenang, ia tersenyum lebar pada kakak.

Hiks, Sasori. Kamu sungguh berhati besar!

"Kau selalu bertemu dengannya setiap hari." Balas Kakak sengit. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, kenapa kakak jadi bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini saat bertemu Sasori? Padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah protes saat ia bermesraan dengan banyak wanita.

"Sasu- _kuuun~"_ Lihat kan? Belum ada lima menit aku berpikir seperti itu Karin- _san_ sudah menggelayuti mesra tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia mencium ganas bibir kakak yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Ukh, menyebalkan! Kakak macam apa yang menunjukkan adegan tidak senonoh pada adiknya sendiri!

"Saku- _chan_ kamu belum boleh melihatnya~" Sasori segera menarik tanganku dan menggeret tubuhku memasuki mobilnya. Aku tidak bereaksi, masih menatap kesal kakak yang sedang asik berciuman.

Kelopak mata kakak terbuka dan ia menatapku melalui sudut matanya. Sejenak kami saling beradu pandang sebelum aku memalingkan wajahku. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Kenapa dia terlihat marah? Aku tidak mengerti...

* * *

"Itu pacar baru Kakakmu ya? Seksi sekali, bentuk tubuhnya seperti gitar spanyol!"

Aku menjitak kepala Sasori yang justru disambut tawa pelan olehnya.

"Hentai." Balasku ketus. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan salah satu tangannya mengelus lembut kepalaku sedangkan yang satunya memegang stir mobil.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat kesal sejak tadi hm?" Tanya Sasori lembut. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Aku kesal karena kakak terlihat lebih senang saat bersama wanita lain dibandingkan saat bersamaku. Aku kesal karena ia sangat dekat dengan wanita lain. Rasanya aku ingin marah dan berteriak padanya.

Tapi aku bingung...

"Saku- _chan_?"

Kenapa juga aku harus merasa marah padanya?

Bersambung

 _A/n_

Alohaaa para readers di fandom Narutooo XD. Akhirnya aku mengirimkan cerita pertamaku tentang Saku dkk ke FFN. Aku harap kalian bisa memberi kritik dan saran untukku.

Maafkan aku jika ceritanya terlalu gaje L

Oh iya, lebih baik lanjut atau tidak ya? Aku rasa ff ini terlalu lebay untuk ff pertamaku X'3.

Akhir kata... arigatou karena sudah mau membaca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUMI**

 **By Arin Varden**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s),** _ **incest**_ **, gaje, OOC.**

Chapter dua update terlalu cepat XD Dikarenakan kesalahan author saat mengetik chapter 1. Peringatan, chapter ini hampir menjurus ke rate M. Bagi anak-anak polos segeralah menjauh.

* * *

 _Aku menjauhimu bukan berarti aku membencimu. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menahan hasrat dan gejolak aneh yang timbul dalam diriku saat bersamamu. Aku takut jika diriku nantinya lepas kendali dan itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu._

 _Karena bagiku kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku._

* * *

Chapter 2

Aku menghiraukan pekikan-pekikan perempuan yang menyakitkan telingaku. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan berbagai cara. Dan itu memicu Karin-yang sedang asik menggelayuti tanganku-berteriak marah pada mereka.

Dasar perempuan bodoh, dia terlalu percaya diri karena telah _tidur_ bersamaku semalam. Padahal kami tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Dia yang menyerahkan diri begitu saja. Dan tentu saja sebagai pria normal aku mengiyakannya. Hanya pria abnormal lah yang menolak tidur dengan Karin yang notabene memiliki tubuh bak model majalah _playboy_.

Sungguh, ini pujian bukan hinaan.

Yang lebih menarik perhatianku adalah pria bersurai rambut merah darah yang sedang asik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Mata hitamku memicing, sepertinya bocah Akasuna itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Sialan, pemandangan ini membuat amarahku meledak saja.

"Karin, lepaskan. Aku ada urusan."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menatapku kesal. "Ayolah Sasu, temani aku sebentar saja~" Bujuk Karin.

Cih, menyebalkan. Kenapa dia tidak pernah ingin menurutiku?!

Sontak aku menghempaskan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Karin takut dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Huuhfft, akhirnya nenek sihir itu pergi juga. Dia sangat menggangguku.

Aku berdiri di balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat Akasuna berada. Mata elangku sesekali mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat menahan amarah yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

Bagaimana bisa bocah itu dengan santainya bermesraan dengan wanita lain sedangkan saat ini dia sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih seseorang?! Baik, katakanlah seseorang sepertiku tidak pantas berkata seperti ini. Tapi yang menjadi masalah kekasih dari bocah Akasuna itu adalah adikku sendiri, wanita yang paling ingin kumiliki di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geram dan benci padanya?!

Dia telah mempermainkan Sakura! Bocah sialan itu, sejak awal aku sudah tahu dia bukanlah pria yang baik, dia senang mempermainkan wanita di sekelilingnya.

Tapi Sakura... aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi Sasori. Aku tidak tahu ia mencintainya atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku tahu ia percaya pada Sasori. Karena itu, sampai saat ini aku hanya bisa mengawasi mereka berdua.

Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagian wanita yang kucintai.

Helaan napas berat kukeluarkan kala wanita bersurai hitam yang tadi sedang mencumbui Sasori pergi. Dasar tidak tahu malu, melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral di depan umum seperti ini.

Manik _onyx_ ku menatap arloji yang melingkar sempurna di tanganku. Sebentar lagi kelas yang kuambil akan di mulai. Lebih baik aku segera menuju kelas.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura, nama yang dua tahun belakangan ini mengusik hidupku. Gadis manis bersurai merah jambu dan memiliki manik mata emerald yang sangat indah. Namun sebenarnya memiliki tenaga seperti monster. Dia lah adik perempuan semata wayangku, lebih tepatnya, adik tiriku.

Ceh, apanya yang adik tiri? Kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah.

Meskipun ayah dan ibu mendeklarasikan bahwa aku dan Sakura berasal dari sel ovum yang sama. Namun kenyataan yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik. Sakura adalah anak dari ayah dan tante Mebuki, istri pertama ayah. Sedangkan aku adalah anak kedua dari ibu dan tuan Fugaku.

Kenapa ibu mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah anak kandungnya? Itu sebagai alasan pada tuan Fugaku agar beliau bisa bercerai darinya. Dan tante Mebuki? Dua bulan setelah kelahiran Sakura-yang saat itu ia lahir prematur- ia meninggalkan ayah dan gadis bersurai pink itu begitu saja.

Identitas Sakura yang sesungguhnya dirahasiakan. Aku masih ingat saat berusia empat tahun ibu membawaku pergi dari rumah dan kami bertemu dengan seorang pria di bandara. Pria itu menggendong bayi mungil yang sangat lucu.

Dan setelah itu kami pergi ke Eropa. Bersama-sama. Seakan-akan kami di sana demi ibu yang sedang dalam masa mengandung. Justru kenyataan yang sesungguhnya adalah demi menutupi kebenaran yang ada.

Dan kami pun kembali ke tanah kelahiranku saat aku menginjak usia 13 tahun. Dalam waktu yang sepanjang itu, tidak akan ada yang curiga bukan jika Sakura sudah tumbuh besar?

Namun yang diketahui oleh Sakura bukan kenyataan itu. Sakura sangat percaya bahwa ia adalah putri kandung ibu.

Aku sendiri dulu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Aku menikmati keakraban kami, dan aku yang saat itu masih berpikiran naif. Aku takut jika Sakura mengetahui kebenaran ia akan menjauhiku. Mau bagaimanapun ia pasti merasa telah ditipu.

Tapi sekarang aku sangat ingin memberitahu kenyataan itu padanya.

Sejak aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku sangat ingin membeberkan rahasia itu. Menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersamanya,

Tentunya semua tidak betjalan mulus seperti yang kuharapkan.

Perasaanku padanya bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Yang menjadi kesalahan adalah status kami.

Kenapa dari beribu-ribu hingga berjuta-juta wanita di dunia ini harus Sakura yang menjadi adikku?

Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Dan kenapa dari beribu-ribu hingga berjuta-juta wanita di dunia ini aku harus jatuh cinta pada wanita yang menjadi _adikku_ itu?

Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesali perasaan yang kumiliki.

Yang kusesali hanya satu.

Yaitu cara takdir mempertemukan kami.

* * *

"Kenapa dia belum pulang?"

Kakiku menghentak gelisah dan sesekali manik _onyx_ ku menatap tajam jam yang berdentang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu, Sakura.

Aku berjalan dengan rasa cemas yang menghantui diriku. Kubuka pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarku dan beranda. Kepalaku tertunduk dan mataku menatap lekat halaman rumah yang terpampang luas seraya berharap sosok Sakura muncul di sana.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Biasanya jika ia pulang terlambat gadis berambut pink itu pasti akan menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Berbagai asumsi negatif bermunculan di dalam kepalaku.

Akkkh! SIAL! Dia membuatku khawatir saja!

BRRRRRMMM

Suara mobil yang terpakir di depan rumahku sontak membuat lamunanku buyar. Itu pasti Sakura! Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku segera menuruni anak tangga dan berlari menuju pintu terdekat. Tanganku refleks mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Saku..."

Sialan.

"Ahh... eemmh, Saso- _kun_ hentikan. Nanti _nii_ - _chan_ melihat kita... a-aku juga tidak ingin ini... aahhnn!"

Sialan sialan sialan.

"Saku, aku mencintaimu. Hm... desahanmu manis sekali Sayang~"

SIALAN!

Kakiku berlari begitu saja mendekati bocah berambut merah itu. Dunia terasa gelap di mataku. Pikiranku kosong. Tanganku langsung memberi bogem mentah ke wajahnya dan Sakura tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaaaa! _Nii-chan_ hentikan!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sakura. Tanganku masih terus memberi pelajaran pada pria tidak tahu diri ini. Bahkan kakiku pun ikut bergerak tanpa kusadari. Berani-beraninya ia mencumbu Sakura tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Beraninya ia menyamakan Sakura dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang selama ini dia permainkan.

Aku harus memberi bocah ini pelajaran.

Kuhempaskan tubuh Sasori yang sudah terkulai lemas ke atas tanah. Aku meludahinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap Sakura yang tampak ketakutan melihatku. Gadis itu melangkah mundur dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Entah mengapa aku menyeringai melihat Sakura yang ketakutan, tanpa aba-aba aku menarik tangannya dan memaksa ia untuk berjalan mengikutiku.

" _Nii-chan_ , sakit! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Sakura, aku berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya tajam. Aku semakin erat mencengkram tangannya dan kembali menariknya paksa. Seakan-akan tuli dan tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Sa... Saku... lepaskan Saku!"

Cih, bocah itu masih bisa bicara? Seharusnya tadi kuhancurkan saja bibirnya yang telah seenaknya menyentuh tubuh Sakura itu.

Bahkan aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Saso- _kun_! Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja, kamu jangan khawatir..."

"DIAM!" Bentakku yang memotong ucapan Sakura. Sikapnya pada Sasori membuat amarahku semakin meledak-ledak. Dia tidak seharusnya peduli pada pria brengsek itu!

Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah dan ia mengikutiku dalam diam. Kubawa ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kulempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Kututup pintu kamarnya dan aku perlahan mendekatinya.

" _Nii_?" Gumam Sakura bingung, manik emeraldnya menatap langsung mataku. Aku kembali mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di atas ranjang dan aku segera menindih tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang mau _nii_ - _chan_ lakukan?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. Aku menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahku pada Sakura.

Dia tampak lezat di mataku.

"Yang ingin kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori terhadapmu tadi." Seringaiku semakin melebar melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah.

" _Nii-chan_ salah paham! Aku sama sekali tidak beniat untuk melakukan i- hmmffffttt!" Kubungkam mulut Sakura dengan bibirku. Dengan ganas aku melumat habis bibirnya dan aku menahan lehernya agar ia tidak menjauh dariku.

Saat ini aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Ahh... ja-jangan... _nii..._ aaahhn!" Desahan Sakura semakin membuatku bersemangat melumat bibirnya. Kugigit pelan bibirnya agar ia memberiku akses untuk menjelajahi setiap sisi mulutnya. Tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Sakura membuka bibirnya. Lidahku segera masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengaitkan lidahnya ke lidahku. Aku menghisap rakus saliva manis miliknya.

Tidak lama, aku merasakan tangan Sakura mulai melingkari tubuhku. Ia mencengkram erat punggungku dan lidahnya mulai bermain dengan lidahku.

Sakura membalas ciumanku.

Seperti mimpi saja.

Ini membuatku sangat senang, hingga membuat kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku semakin dalam menciumnya. Dan aku melepas ciuman kami saat merasa oksigen telah habis. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Sakura.

Oh, sial.

Dia terlihat panas sekarang.

Rambut halusnya yang acak-acakan, napasnya yang terengah-engah, wajah yang merona merah dan manik hijaunya yang menatapku sayu serta kancing seragam yang sudah terbuka (apakah itu ulahku?) membuatku semakin ingin melahapnya.

Sialan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini.

" _Nii_ -chan... i-ini tidak benar. Kita ini saudara..."

"Tidak benar?"

Aku melepas kasar dasi yang masih melingkar di leherku. Dengan cekatan aku mengikatkan dasi itu ke kedua tangan Sakura.

" _Nii-chaan!"_

Gawat...

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

Pikiranku, tubuhku...

"... apa aku salah jika mencintaimu, _imouto_?"

Semuanya telah lepas kendali.

"Kumohon... hentikan... jangan... hiks... _nii-chan..._ TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **Bersambung.**

 **A/n**

 **Alohaaaa~, kembali ke author mesum yang satu inii. Updateku terlalu cepat? Yap, karena sebenarnya bagian ini untuk yang chapter satu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot fav, follow, dan mereview ff gaje ini, hiks, author terharu #nangis kejer.**

 **Dan terima kasih juga untuk readers yang telah membaca cerita ini ^^ Aku tunggu saran dan kritiknya.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**TSUMI**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s), gaje, OOC. Incest!**

 **ANAK KECIL JANGAN BACA FANFIC INI! LARANGAN KERAS!**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **SASUKE POV**

"Nona muda sama sekali tidak membuka pintu kamarnya Tuan," ucap seorang maid bersurai cokelat padaku. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak dan berdiri tegak di sampingku.

Kuletakkan secangkir kopi ke atas meja dan mendesah resah. Tanganku meremas kuat koran yang tadinya sedang kubaca. Pikiranku kalut, buntu. Sudah dua hari Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Ini semua bukan _salahku._

 **OooOoooOoooOooO**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hiks... hiks...hidoi yo..."_

 _Aku menatap nanar sosok perempuan bersurai merah jambu yang menangis tanpa henti di sudut kamar. Hatiku serasa disayat mendengar isakannya yang memilukan telinga. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak semili pun dari sana, hanya tubuhnya-lah yang sesekali bergetar hebat._

 _Perempuan yang tubuh mungilnya hanya dilapisi oleh sehelai selimut tipis,_ _ **adikku**_ _, menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Terkadang tangisnya terhenti, dan tidak lama kemudian dia kembali sesenggukkan._

 _Menyedihkan. Satu kata itu-lah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya._

" _Sakura..."aku melangkah hendak mendekatinya. Namun reaksinya yang melihatku seakan aku adalah makhluk yang sangat menyeremkan membuatku terdiam._

" _Tidak..." iris_ _ **emerald**_ _Sakura melebar. Kepalanya menggeleng hebat, "Me-menjauhlah! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi!"_

 _DHEG!_

 _Tanganku mengepal erat, menahan kesal yang menyerangku. Tidak ini bukanlah perasaan kesal atau pun marah._

 _ **Ini hanyalah kekecewaan yang mendesak keluar dari dalam diriku. Kekecewaan terhadap diriku sendiri, dan juga kekecewaanku terhadapnya.**_

 _Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, menutup akses Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Sakura yang tersadar bahwa aku sudah berada di hadapannya mengejang ngeri. Dia semakin meringkuk ke pojokan, sebisa mungkin memperlebar jarak dariku._

 _Sial._

 _Ini menyakitkan, dia yang menolak keberadaanku sangat melukaiku._

 _Kucengkram erat pipi putihnya, matanya yang memerah menatapku kosong. Entah apa yang dia lihat. Seolah hanya raganya saja yang berada di hadapanku, sedangkan jiwanya tidak._

" _Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah dirimu adalah gadis suci?" tanyaku dingin. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak sadar bahwa kau itu bukan p*rawan lagi?" pertanyaan sarkastik itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tersenyum mengejek saat Sakura semakin ketakutan. Dia tidak percaya bahwa aku mengetahuinya._

 _Tentu setelah aku melakukan_ _ **itu**_ _aku langsung menyadarinya._

 _Aku tahu siapa orang yang pertama kali menyentuhnya, bocah berambut merah itu. Dan aku... entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Kecewa, marah, bersalah dan juga senang bercampur aduk tidak menentu._

 _ **Semua ini kesalahan adikku.**_

 _ **Dia yang bersalah, bukan aku.**_

 _ **Dia yang seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman.**_

 _ **Aku harus melepas topeng sucinya yang memuakkan itu. Topeng yang membuatku sempat jatuh cinta pada dirinya.**_

" _Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan itu dengannya heh?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Kristal bening di sudut matanya mengalir semakin deras._

 _ **Aku tidak tahu lagi.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli dia terluka atau tidak.**_

" _Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau takut_ _ **Onii-chan**_ _-mu ini mengetahui seberapa jalangnya dirimu, wahai_ _ **imouto?"**_

" _Bahkan air matamu sekarang ini tidak lebih dari sekadar akting semata bukan?"_

 _ **Bibirku tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sialan itu.**_

" _Jujur saja kau menikmati apa yang kulakukan tadi kan?"_

" _Jangan harap kau bisa menipuku dengan air mata buaya itu lagi."_

 _ **Meski pun aku ingin menghentikan apa yang kulakukan...**_

 _Kutarik paksa selimut yang satu-satunya menutupi tubuh Sakura. Bibirku mengulum kasar bibirnya yang aku yakin, dia hendak berteriak tadinya. Tangannya memukul tubuhku dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku bergeming._

" _Nggggh! He-hentik-hhhhnnngg!"_

 _Kutindih tubuhnya yang memberontak hebat, tanganku mencengkram bahu mungilnya. Ujung jemariku terasa basah oleh suatu cairan berwarna merah._

 _Darah._

 _ **Terserah.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli lagi.**_

 **OooooOooooOoooo**

Kakiku melangkah menaiki anak-anak tangga, menuju kamar Sakura dengan tangan memegang sepiring bubur. Dia belum menyentuh makanan selama dua hari ini. Bahkan keluar kamar pun tidak. Cih menyusahkan. Jika dia yang sakit, aku yang akan dimarahi oleh _kaa-san_ dan _otou-san._

 _Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci wanita yang kucintai._

Kuketuk pintu kamar Sakura, tidak ada jawaban. Karena tidak sabar kutendang pintu kamarnya. Ck, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia pasti menahannya menggunakan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti mendengarku. Mau sampai kapan kau bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini bocah? Berhenti bersikap manja dan keluarlah!"

"..."

Sakura tidak menjawab, _kuso!_ Ada apa dengan jalang satu ini?! Sudah cukup aktingnya yang bagaikan perempuan polos yang baru saja ternodai! Dia bahkan melakukan _itu_ dengan Sasori namun dia masih bersikap biasa saja pada keparat itu. Kenapa?! Apa dia memang menolakku?!

 _Penolakan yang dia lakukan memberi efek yang menyakitkan untukku._

 _Kenapa harus dengan bocah keparat itu?_

"Akkkh! Mati saja kau!" kubanting sepiring bubur tepat di hadapan pintu kamarnya, yang membuat pelayan di belakangku kelabakan.

Aku mendengus malas, manik _onyx_ ku menatap dalam pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan pecahan piring yang kulempar. Setahuku dia berumur sama sepertiku... Matsuri _ka?_

Leher jenjangnya yang berwarna putih tersingkap di antara helai rambut cokelatnya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang langsing dan juga dadanya yang lebih berisi dibanding Sakura menarik perhatianku.

Dia... boleh juga...

"Sa-sasuke- _sama?!_ "

Kukecup bibirnya sebelum dia – Matsuri – berbicara lebih jauh. Tanpa kuduga, dia justru membalas kecupanku dengan lumatan yang panas. Heee, ini tidak sinkron dengan reaksinya tadi.

Bosan dengan bibirnya, aku beralih dengan lehernya yang sejak awal menjadi perhatianku. Kusadari Matsuri sedang menahan desahannya. Tangannya mendekap erat kepalaku.

"Sasuke- _sama_... hah... apakah anda ingin ke kamarku?" tanya Matsuri dengan napas terengah.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah Matsuri yang kini telah merah padam. Sepasang matanya menatapku sayu, tatapan mata penuh nafsu.

Tanpa kusadari seringai tipis telah terbentuk di bibirku... _gotcha._

 _Mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan perempuan_

 _Mereka tidak pernah menolakku_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau..._

 _Satu-satunya wanita yang_ _ **sempat**_ _kucintai..._

 _Lebih memilih pria brengsek itu dibanding diriku?_

 _Apa karena status sialan yang mengikat kita?_

 _Atau karena kau memang tidak menginginkanku?_

 _Persetan._

 _Kau sama saja seperti perempuan lain._

 **OoooOoooOooooOooooO**

 **NORMAL POV**

 _ZRAAASSSSHH_

Guyuran air dari _shower_ membasahi tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat. Si empu sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya. Air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya bersatu dengan tetesan air dari _shower_.

"Kotor... kotor..."

Kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar, hanya ada kekosongan di sana. Kilatan-kilatan memori yang memenuhi kepalanya menghantui benaknya.

"Sakit... sakit... sakiiiiiit!"

Tangan Sakura semakin kuat menggosok tubuhnya, hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Ia merintih saat permukaan kulitnya disentuh oleh air yang dingin.

"Kenapa... kenapa ini terjadi lagi padaku? Kenapa _Nii-chan_..."

 _BRUKH!_

Tubuh polos yang terdapat banyak bekas cakaran dan juga lebam itu ambruk, Sakura tidak menghiraukan lantai dingin yang bisa membuat tubuhnya sakit. Ia juga membiarkan air _shower_ terus mengguyur dirinya. Sakura merasa tubuhnya sangat kotor dan diselimuti lumpur yang tak bisa hilang. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Menjijikkan..."

"Sangat menjijikkan..."

Air mata berhenti membasahi pipinya, menangis selama dua hari dua malam membuat air matanya kering. Namun tangisannya masih belum berhenti, tangisan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sakit, Sakura sakit. Bukan hanya fisiknya namun begitu pula dengan batinnya. Perlakuan sang _kakak_ pada dirinya membuat perempuan bersurai pink itu amat ketakutan. Tapi yang lebih menyakitinya adalah hinaan yang tanpa henti dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinaan yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar dari mulut sang kakak.

 _BRUGH! BRUGH! BRAK!_

Tubuh Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamarnya. Tahu apa yang terjadi, ia mengesot meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi. Hendak menahannya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Namun apa daya, Sakura telah kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan pandangannya pun mulai memudar. Tangannya terkulai lemas.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan paksa, menampakkan figur pria tampan bersurai biru dongker yang berdiri mematung. Namun raut penuh luka yang sempat menghiasi wajah pria itu lenyap dengan cepat. Ia menggendong tubuh Sakura, merebahkannya di atas kasur.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menghela napas lega karena Sasuke tidak menyentuh _lebih_ , tangan besar lelaki itu telah meraba sekujur tubuhnya. Bibir dingin pria itu pun telah menyentuh permukaan bahunya yang terluka, menimbukan perih yang menusuk.

Sakura dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ia miliki menatap hampa sang kakak, setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya. Sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke mematung...

" _Onii-chan... daisuki..."_

 _DHEG!_

Bagai beribu pedang menusuk punggungnya, detak jantung Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Sepasang manik matanya yang kelam menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Ia meremas dadanya saat menyadari sang adik telah tidak sadarkan diri. Dipandanginya sekujur tubuh Sakura, tanpa melewatkan satu bagian sedikit pun. Ia baru sadar tubuh perempuan itu dipenuhi oleh banyak bekas cakaran dan lebam... karena _ulahnya sendiri._

 _Apa dirinya sudah keterlaluan?_

"Sasuke?! Sakura?!"

"!"

Suara yang sudah sangat _familiar_ di telinga Sasuke menggema, suara yang lembut dan tersirat ketegasan. Sasuke sontak menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Ia baru saja hendak keluar saat ibunya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

" _Kuso!"_ geram Sasuke yang mati langkah.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kamu sudah tidur? Kami sudah pulang looh. _Kaa-chan_ masuk ya, menaruh oleh-oleh untukmu~" ujar Mebuki riang dari seberang pintu. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

 _KRIEEEET!_

"?!"

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

 _ **( '-')...**_

 _ **Maafkan Author yang telat update! (_ _)**_

 _ **Mungkin ini terdengar seperti alasan, tapi file fanfic ini hilang entah ke mana (berlaku juga untuk CENDRILLON dan NEKO DESU KA) Author juga dalam masa-masa sibuk karena PRAKERIN, masalah pribadi, membuat laporan juga revisi naskah novel e-book...**_

 _ **Tapi karena e-booknya sudah terbit, dan PRAKERIN sudah hampir selesai, author sudah bisa bersantai sekarang~ ^.^ Fanfic CENDRILLON dan juga NEKO DESU KA akan dilanjutkan secepatnya. Serius!**_

 _ **Maaf juga karena chapter ini terlalu fulgar dan... ehm... menurut pembaca lebih baik fanfic ini Rate M atau T?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kayak ada yang baca fanfic ini aja X'D**_

 _ **Ehem...**_

 _ **Dwisuke (maafkan sayaaa), Kise Sakura, Ranindri, Wu Lei II, hanazono yuri, hira1804, ochi-ochi, . xiuka07, Kumada Chiyu, Renzki, Uchiha Nazura, hiyohirin, pinkypinku, cancan, Luca Marvell, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**_

 _ **Review, kritik, saran dan flame kalian adalah penyelamat bagi author :'D**_


End file.
